The Legend of Korra Book 2: Spirits Fan Teaser
by AtomicPsychology
Summary: A oneshot written in transcript form about the Spirit World!


[_Scene changes to an endless, stunning blue river. In the center, surrounded by clouds of fog, stood The Painted Lady, spirit of the Jang Hui River. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded, as if in prayer. Suddenly the entire river becomes stagnant and dark clouds begin to form in the once cloudless sky. The Painted Lady opens her eyes in alarm. An ominous, dark figure is slowly walking on the river._]

**?-?-?**: You are the Painted Lady, spirit of Jang Hui River?

**The Painted Lady**: Who are you? What are you doing here? This is my domain, you are not allowed here.

**Heixin**: I have forgotten my name long ago and I have taken on a new name. I am Heixin and I am here to make a proposal, water spirit.

[_He kneels down on the river and takes a handful of water and forms his hand into a fist. When he opens his hand; a grey colored creature with spines protruding from its back crawls around his fingers, the face pulsating blue and yellow. He crushes the creature in his fist and the creatures burst into smoke while the Painted Lady watches in disgust._]

**The Painted Lady**: Your presence here violates the Jang Hui River, leave now!

[_Waves began to form signifying her anger_.]

**Heixin**: Isn't it truly astonishing how the Spirit World and the Mortal World are so closely intertwined? Any action there is deflected here in the Spirit World and any action here is reflected there in the Mortal World. Enlighten me, did you abandon your river and the humans who worshipped you because of the pollution or did you forsake them because you were pathetically weak to do anything about it?

**The Painted Lady**: How dare you ridicule me in my own realm? I was powerless and I could not do anything to help them, I had no choice but to leave!

[_Lightning streaked the sky and thunder roared in the distance. The waves became reckless, crashing against each other. It was a tempest but Heixin merely stood there, unfazed._]

**Heixin**: The Mortal World has ceased to remember us. They have forgotten who we are! They rely on their _'technology'_ instead of us. We were revered as gods once; now we only exist as ancient stories regarded as myth.

[_The rainstorm had diminished slightly, and has now reduced to a downpour._]

**The Painted Lady**: Perhaps if you have a problem, then maybe you should take it up with the Avatar instead.

[_Suddenly, in a crack of lightning, __Heixin roughly grabbed her by the chin, keeping her from turning away from him__._]

**Heixin**: Perhaps it is the Avatar who is the problem! It is their fault, all of them! They are the reason both worlds suffer and they only prolong that pain by continuing to exist! The Spirit World is beginning to fade away, and soon we will die! Where is the balance in that?

**The Painted Lady**: Is that your plan? End the Avatar Cycle so humans will have to remember us? You are delusional.

**Heixin**: The Divine Medium descends upon the mortal realm to bring balance to both planes of existence. The Avatar has neglected its true purpose and now only deals with the conflicts of man. They no longer respect us. We the spirits and the original practitioners of the bending disciplines bestowed upon them the ability to manipulate the elements. They abused our gift to them by destroying one another or to entertain each other [_Flashback of the Air Temple Genocide and a Pro-Bending match_]. The Avatar is just the same.

**The Painted Lady**: Do you truly believe you are capable of rising against the Avatar all on your own?

**Heixin**: No… the Avatar has recently reminded me of ancient methods predating the art of bending the elements that I have forgot existed [_Flashback of Aang receiving Energybending from the Lion Turtle, Aang taking Ozai's bending away, and Korra giving Lin Beifong her bending back_]. That is why I have been gathering the spirits to aid me in my mission. He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things and The Face Stealer have also formed an alliance with me. Will you join us?

**The Painted Lady**: Humans are capable of many atrocities Heixin, but I don't believe obliterating them will restore their faith in us. Not all mortals are as evil as you believe, Heixin. My answer is no.

[_Heixin__ released his grip on her chin. He turns his back on her and walks away_].

**Heixin**: Soon, spirit of the Jang Hui River, the Mortal World and the Spirit World shall be reunited once again just as it was in the beginning of time. Avatar Korra will understand what true suffering is at the fullest extent of my rage, just as the First One did eons ago…

[_Heixin envelops himself in smoke and disappears_]

* * *

A/N: Heixin means "Black Heart" in Chinese.


End file.
